narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miku shizumi
Miku Shizumi is a medical-nin of chūnin-level from Konohagakure and a member of Mitarashi's team. Background Miku had a normal childhood, raised by her parents without any serious tragedy or complication. When she entered Konoha's Ninja Academy, like all the girls of her class she fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha. She hated Naruto because of his stupidity and rude behavior. She met Sakura in the garden when she latter fells down; Miku decided to help her to stand up and gave her ,her favorite flower: the lavender. Sakura thanked Miku for her gift and became her best friend. Personality Miku is a kind person. She likes helping others. She is also quiet and serious; she would become angry when Naruto annoyed Sasuke, but remained shy and lovely all the same. Appearance Miku has a fair skin, blue eyes, and dark purple hair. In her Academy career she let her hair get longer because of rumours that Sasuke Uchiha was attracted to girls with long hair. When, during Part I, she realises that long hair is a vulnerability in combat situations, she cuts her hair and keeps it her under shoulder-length from that point onward, which she sometimes pins up in a ponytail while working . In Part I, she wears a beige kimono dress, blue sandals and a blue forehead protector, which she wore around her neck. In Part II, she wears a beige short top with a black shorts, gloves, and long sandals. Abilities Ninjutsu Miku can create a cyclone of flowers petals to attack her opponent with. She can move the cyclone to whichever direction she wants. This technique is used for many levels. Genjutsu When Miku is trapped inside of a genjutsu or wishing to appear trapped, Miku uses the technique Flower Petal Escape to dissolve her body into lots of flower petals, which then consume her opponent's body. Sensor Jutsu Miku is a sensor type; she can detect the chakra of her targets and follow it, similar to the techniques used by Ino and Karin. Medical Ninjutsu Miku's medical ninjutsu is perfect due to her excellent chakra control. She is on the same level as Sakura, as they were both taught by Tsunade. Status Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Miku is seen among the graduates from her Academy class after being promoted to genin. She was placed in Team 11, led by her aunt Anko Mitarshi. Chūnin Exams Miku enters the Chūnin Exams held in Konoha with the other members of Team 11. She is seen in the exams' first stage, preparing for the written test. Miku was successfully able to answer all the questions presented on her paper without any complication. She was able to show the answers to her teammates without getting caught. For the secand stage,Team 11 was sent to the forest of death with one scroll.They must obtain a secand scroll from another team,And arrive to the forest center before the phase ended.while they anter the forest,they be attacked and separed wchich makes miku losting her teammates,In her way she finds karin lying in the corner of a tree .she was hungry,thirst,and tired.Miku gives her some food and water wchich they were in her pokket of itmes.karin thanked miku for her help by giving her her own scroll , she said to her she wishes they meets again. After a long moment , Miku sensed the chakra of her teammates and folow it which guides her to them.The team could arrive to the tower before the phase ending In the last stage wchich is a series of matches ,Miku winns the challenge against a girl genin from kusagakure,She becomes a chunin the same for her teammates.Anko was very proud of them sepcially for miku!. Konoha crush Miku can be seen in the funeral of the third hokage near her beste freind sakura,she was very sad at this moment. Part II Three-Tails Appearance Team 11 is sent to help Team 7 and 8 in their fight with Team Guren ,When they come across the Three-Tails during the course of the mission . Miku is assigned to a team responsible for sealing it due to her excellent chakra control ,They are interrupted by Team Guren before they can complete the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier and Miku tends to the wounded after the Three-Tails goes on a rampage ,when Team Guren is defeated ,they are recalled to konoha . Itachi poursuit mission New reaches konoha that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru,Realising that this is a good opportunity to try once again to reunite with sasuke ,Kakashi and Anko combine team 7 and 11 into an Man Squad Eight Man Squad with the mission to find either Sasuke or his assumed target ,Itachi.They split up to look for leads on either uchiha;because she doesn't have any particular tracking skills ,Kakashi pair Sakura and Miku two ninken ,Shiba and Bisuke . They briefly pick up on the trail of one of sasuke's new teammates ,Karin, but they don't realise this and lose the trail shortly afterwards . Fated Battle Between Brothers After they regroup, miku is able to detect Sasuke's chakra and they start to follow it. Along the way they are met by Tobi of Akatsuki, who prevents them from progressing and who is invulnerable to their attacks. Tobi leaves when he receives news that Sasuke has killed Itachi, and Teams 7 and 11 try to reach Sasuke before he does. Unable to find where Tobi has taken Sasuke, they are forced to return to Konoha. Pain's Assault During the battle between pain and Naruto,Miku stayed with sakura watching them. After Naruto 's winning,Miku thanked naruto for saving the village Paradise Life on a Boat Tsunade sends Sakura, Ino, and Miku to Benisu Island to pick medicinal herbs. Although the locals initially try interfering, Naruto is able to convince them to help instead. Trivia * The name "Miku" can mean "future," as it comes from a nanori reading of (未来), literally meaning "future." It can also be a combination of the Japanese (美, mi) meaning "beautiful," combined with (空 ku) meaning "sky," or with (久 ku) meaning "long time." Her family name "Shizumi" can mean "town" (鎮 shizumi). It can also translate to "Jinghai" (静海 shizumi), a district within the People's Republic of China. There is no direct Japanese translation of 静海, aside from Jinghai, but it can be guessed that, upon combining (静 shizuka), meaning "static," and (海 umi), meaning "ocean," it can be roughly translated to mean "static ocean." *According to the databook(s): ** Miku's hobbies include reading books about medicines, and playing games at festivals, like the ones at Tanzaku. ** Her favourite food is anmitsu. **she loves doing missions Reference My devintart account:mimichio + the devintart of the artist :lymmny Naruto fandom wikia (i have took ideas from sakura haruno because Miku has almost the same story and personality like her ^-^) Category:DRAFT